


бейсбольная бита

by chuart



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Dark, Lowercase, M/M, Violence, бейсбольная бита
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuart/pseuds/chuart
Summary: интересно, дорогой отец, всегда ли ты сам был столь достойным и достойно ли ты терпел удары линейкой от своего отца? а если бы тебя привязали к кровати и встали бы напротив, а в руках держали бы не линейку, а бейсбольную биту, ты бы так же сохранял самообладание, или на твоём лице появился бы страх? я бы хотел его увидеть на этой лицемерной маске, натянутой на череп...
Relationships: Себастьян/Густав
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	бейсбольная бита

себастьян стоял в полумраке спальни и наблюдал за тем, как отец медленно просыпается, как сонно-спокойное лицо становится напряжённым, как он сперва замечает половую тряпку, запихнутую в рот, а затем осознаёт, что всеми конечностями прикован к кровати. беспомощный, как пришпиленная коллекционером к пенопластовой подложке бабочка. сваливается с лица тошнотворная маска самообладания. себастьян поднялся на кровать, наступая на шелковые простыни лакированными ботинками. тусклый свет отражался в затупленных носах; в голове мелькнула мысль, что это должно выглядеть довольно кинематографично. наверное, впервые в жизни он смотрел на отца сверху вниз, а не наоборот, и одно это уже приятно грело если не душу, то по крайней мере внутренние органы. на лице внизу расцветал страх. мальчик вывел руку с бейсбольной битой из-за спины. отец что-то умоляюще замычал, но импровизированный кляп не давал говорить. в широко распахнутых глазах был самый настоящий ужас, сладкий, долгожданный. себастьян облизнулся.

— ми. звук должен быть чистый, — предупредил он, занося биту над коленной чашечкой. хруст. бездарное человеческое тело глухо завопило что-то невразумительное.  
— это не чистый звук, отец, — холодно ответил мальчик. вторая коленная чашечка тоже приятно хрустнула под тяжестью биты. какофония, не имевшая ничего общего ни с одной из нот, заставила неприязненно поморщиться. себастьян шагнул дальше.

третий удар пришелся по ребрам, в районе селезёнки. дерево с приятным глухим звуком ударилось о живое тело, послышался хруст. отец дернулся, безуспешно пытаясь уйти от удара. из его глаз полились слезы. мальчик задумался: разрыв внутренних органов или всего лишь перелом? следующий удар пришелся идеально симметрично — хоть линейкой отмеряй — с противоположной стороны.

он шагнул еще ближе к изголовью кровати. занёс биту у отцовского лица, как будто целясь по крикетному мячу. тот заливался слезами и соплями. удар. челюсть хрустнула, как крекеры, которые вчера подавал ровд. еще удар. по тряпке расползалось темно-красное пятно. отец беззвучно рыдал.

себастьян нанёс еще несколько ударов по лицу, сбивая с него намертво приставшую маску достоинства и самообладания. теперь лицо в этом было трудно узнать: кое-где кожа лопнула, выпуская багряные струйки, сломанная челюсть топорщилась, как плохо сидящий костюм, нос был сворочен набок, уже набухали и наливались фиолетовым цветом синяки. мальчик распрямился, чтобы отдышаться, и ощутил, как в низу живота тяжело и тягуче сворачивается комок возбуждения и наливается кровью член. конечно, что ещё в его жалкой жизни, крутящейся вокруг отца и целиком регулируемой им, могло приводить его в экстаз? себастьян расстегнул идеально, со стрелками отлаженные брюки, доставая член. в заплывшем и опухшем лице снизу было уже не распознать эмоции, но мальчик был уверен, что там все ещё скрывается сладкая, упоительная гримаса ужаса, которую он все эти годы так мечтал увидеть, захлёбываясь слезами в душе, бинтуя свежие раны на руке или пытаясь заснуть. он опустил подошву на горло отца, и тот захрипел в жалких попытках вдохнуть воздух, смешно дергаясь, как рыбёшка. мальчик несколькими быстрыми движениями довел себя до разрядки и кончил со злобным рыком. белые капли упали на месиво из синяков и кровоподтёков, как последние штрихи, завершающие совершенный шедевр. себастьян набрал слюну и смачно, с громким харчком плюнул прямо в ненавистное лицо. тело дернулось и зажмурилось. каким же наслаждением было видеть этого тирана униженным, изломанным, низвергнутым, жалким и беспомощным, получившим наконец по заслугам.

— никакого достоинства. позоришься сам и позоришь меня.

себастьян оправил одежду и вышел из комнаты, унося с собой биту.


End file.
